To Be Sakura Uchiha
by Joanmuldoon
Summary: Sakura loved Pein, but when she gets raped but two of the three remaining Uchihas. What will happen? Why does she turn to itachi and why is she having his baby?


Sakura Uchiha: Part One

Warning contains: mentions of rape.

"Akatsuki, go to the hidden leaf village and track down our little medical ninja and bring her home," Pein ordered.

The rest of the akatsuki disappeared in a cloud of smoke, leaving Pein alone once again. It had taken the village over two hours to steal her and now they were going to get her back. Pein sat in his chair at the head of the meeting room, silently watching as the hand of the clock ticked round and round. He wished he could have gone with them, but with his chakra levels so low from the last battle he would have slowed everyone else down.

"Hurry up, I need cherry blossom," Pein whispered, disappearing in a cold black cloud of smoke.

Pein reappeared in a dark orange room, it was his room usually warm and comforting. A place where he could forget everything end he could stroke her hair and hug her tightly. But now the room felt empty and cold, his heart felt like it was going to brake. He was going to collapse and die a slow death, before she could return safe and well.

Outside the Hidden Leaf Village

Itachi crouched beside his partner waiting for him to make the first move, Kisame never made the first move except when Itachi was badly inguried or he was lost in thought. Kisame turned round to face Itachi and put his hand on his shoulder. His face as expressionless as usual.

"We will get her back," Kisame siad, Itachi was caught off guard for a moment as his body began to shake an he felt forward on to his, tears gathering in his eyes.

"Kismae, what if we don't? What if we are too late? What if..." Itachi began, having to stop as the first tear ran down his cheek.

Kisame wrapped his arms around his small upset partner and pulled him into his arms.

"What the fuck are you two doing?" Hidan answered, from behind them.

Itachi pulled his arms away from Kisame and looked down at the ground, wiping his face clean of tears and returning his face to it's normal unemotional state.

"Kisame, Itachi, we have treated her," Sasori said, appearing in front of the three other akatsuki members.

"Where, let's go?" Itachi asked, looking up at Sasori and standing up straight.

Itachi followed Sasori around the village, until they got to the southern gate. Just inside the gate was Sasuke standing over Sakura's limp body.

The hokage looked down at Sakura and sighed, Sakura opened er eyes weakly and looked up at Tsunade and Sasuke. Her chakra was gone ad she was shaking, from the cold on her open wounds and the fright f what Sasuke had done to her.

"Sasuke, I do believe that you were asked to bring her back unharmed," Tsunade said, her eyes looked at Sakura.

"I brang her back without the akatsuki chasing after me," Sasuke replied, leaving Sakura on the floor with Tsunade standing over her.

"Why did I let him go get Sakura?" Tsunade asked, herself, kneeling down next to Sakura and hoping she was mentally okay.

Tsunade put her hand on Sakura's forehead and pushed the hair off her face, Sakura had been her student no less then a year ago until she was 'captured' by the akatsuki. That is what she told everyone else other than her top ninjas. For her top ninjas she told the truth, Sakura had willingly gone with the akatsuki. Tsunade had been forced to keep Naruto in complete lock down for months in the hokage temple. She had spent endless weeks drunk and crying herself to sleep. But for the sake of the village, she pulled herself together and become Tsunade the sannin once again. To now look down at Sakura's weak body was unreal, Sakura had no intention of coming back. She had left the village for good, tsunade thought she would never see her agsin, but against all odds Sasuke brang her back.

"Sakura," Naruto asked blankly, noticing the pink girls hair lying across the graveled ground as Naruto approached.

Tsunade stoood to her feet, the anbu were meant to corner of this area of the village and Naruto was meant to far away training with Jaraiya.

"Naruto, leave," Tsunade ordered.

"Don't be mean to the guy, Tsunade," Deidara joked, standing at the gate along with Itachi, Kisame, Hidan, Kakuzu, Zetsu and Tobi.

"Akatsuki," Naruto growled.

There was complete silence, until a kunai flew past Naruto and Naruto, heading towards Itachi. Itachi didn't blink, didn't move even. At the last possible moment Kisame swung his sword out in front of Itachi. Before anyone could blink Itahi was kneeling on the other side of Sakura and then he was back where he had been originally beside Kisame, with Sakura curled up in his arms. Sasuke stepped up beside Naruto, kinda appearing out of nowhere.

"She needs help," Tsunade said, taking a step forwards.

With nothing more said the akatsuki was gone, Tsunade looked down and noticed Sakura's bloood she was standing in.

"Stupid, Big brother," Sasuke replied, walking up to where his big brother had just stood with Sakura.

Akatsuki Hideout

Itachi Lay Sakura down on the kitchen table, she was shaking and every now and then opened her eyes to see Itachi staring back at her with his blood red eyes.

"Sakura, stay awake," Sasori ordered, Sakura felt him grab her arms and begin to slowly heal her.

"Guys hold her down," Itachi ordered, pushing down on Sakura's shoulders.

The rest of the akatsuki held Sakura down and Pein stepped into the room. The expression on his face was one that no one had seen before.

"Sakura, stay with us," Itachi ordered, Itachi activated his sharingan, then his Mangekyo and waited for her to open her eyes.

Sakura opened her eyes and looked up aat Itachi, he caught her in his sharingan jutsu and trapped Sakura in his jutsu. He could sense that she had another jutsu, His brother's jutsu to be exact.

"Itachi, what are you?" Pein order to know, stepping in between Kisame and Deidara and taking Sakura's hand.

Sakura was shaking violently,but her eyes stayed on Itachi and Itahi stayed absorbed in hers. Suddenly Itachi fell backwards into the wall, panting hard and Sakura froze looking up at the ceiling and feel a strong hand around hers.

"Cherry Blossom?" Deidara asked, looking into Sakura's eyes.

They were dull, a greeny gray, instead of bright green.

"This is going to be hard for you Sakura, so don't be afraid to pass out," Sasori told Sakura, before he pushed his hands into the wound on her stomach and let his chakra begin to heal the wound.

Sakura screamed in pain and then her eyes closed and she passed out, it was nicer then when Sasuke had physically forced herinto uncousises but it still hurt. All the akatsuki took a step back and looked down at Sakura's weak body. Their hand were covered in blood.

"Itachi, thank god you aren't your brother," Kisame joked.

"Yeah," Hidan agreed, looking at Sakura.

"Kisame take Sakura to her room and then go get a shower, everyone go get showers.

Kisame put her arms around her neck and under her legs, then lifted her into his arms. Kisame walked alone down the hallway towards her bedroom, her hair was messly tied pressing against her neck. She looked peaeful, if it weren't for the dried blood in her hair and the way her skin was so pale, paler than his partners', Itachi.

As days past she began to gain her colour back. The only three people who had gone into her room wer Itachi, Pein and Sasori (medical reasons). Everyone else had stood at the door and watched. Sakura opened her eyes and looked up at the ceiling, it was white just plain white.

"Pein," Itachi shouted, taking her hand in his.

Pein and the rest of the akatsuki ran into the room, Pein knelt down next to Itachi and wrapped his hand around in her other hand.

"Itachi, your brother he..." Sakura began her voice drifting off as she looked carefully at te akatsuki.

"It's okay, Iknow he used second level sharingan on you," Itachi replied, looking down at Sakura until he saw her eyes looking back at him.

"I was losing and he used the jutsu, he used the jutsu and trapped me," Sakura said, as her body began shaking and her eyes filled with tears.

"Everyone else leave," Pein ordered, looking back towards the rest of the akatsuki.

Itachi stood up from his position beisde Pein and then walked out of the room, closing the door behind him. Pein's facial expression softened and he took her other hand in his. Sakura looked at Pein, her eyes connecting with his calming gray eyes.

"Are you okay?" Pein asked softly, watching her carefully.

Sakura nodded her head and looked carefully at Pein, she knew he had important things to do but wanted to be with her.

"Sakura, are you sure?" Pein asked, looking deep into her eyes.

Pein knew there was something else, but in her current state of weakness he didn't want to push her. He could read Sakura like a book most of the time, but not now not when he really needed to.

"Pein, I'm going to get some rest," Sakura said, taking her eyes from Pein and pulling her hands from his.

Pein quietly stood up and left. Sakura lay down on the bed, looking at the blank white walls, she had lied and now all she had to do was destory it. Destory the little being that she held inside of her. But how could she, this baby was an Uchiha. A child of the Uchiha clan. If it was Itachi's she would keep it no questions, but it isn't it's either Madara's or Sasuke's.

Flashback

Hold her down," Madara ordered.

Sakura squirmed in his grip and felt four strong hands holding her down, she couldn't have escaped before and now with Sasuke holding her down as well there was no chance.

"Madara, can I try?" Sasuke asked, engly.

Madara pulled Sakura's hands above her head and put his hand firmly on her stomach. Sakura screamed as chakra was forced into her body, as all her defences came crashing down. The next thing she knew was her body was in Sasuke's arms, her stomach twisting in pain and a sharp pain between her legs.

End Flashback

Sakura opened her eyes and rolled over in bed, her injuries were nowhere near healed but she was starting to fell better. She got up and walked into the bathroom closing the door behind her, she striped of her clothes, turned on the shower and stepped inside. The water was warm against her bruised body, then she saw it. She saw the two words carvered into her back, she turned her back towards the mirror and quickly turned off the water and tried to step out of the shower. She raised her foot off the ground and set it down on the small bath mat at the foot of the shower. She turned round and there were the two words carefully writting on her back.

"Uchihas' Whore,"

Sakura turned away from the mirror and leant against the wall, she slid down the wall and sat in the corner of Pein's and her's shared bathroom. If she could have she would have called for help, but her weak body was too weak and not responding properly. It was almost two hours later before Pein walked into the bathroom to find Sakura sitting in the corner of the room with her kneees pulled tightly to her chest and her bare body shivering from the cold that now invaded the whole bathroom. Pein opened his eyes wide and looked at his little cherry blossom. She had been broken, her spirit, her self respect and her will to live. Pein was at her side no less then a second and pulled her into his arms, his akatsuki cloak wrapped around her, so she could at least be covered. Pein ran his hand along Sakura's back and felt the cuts on her smooth skin. Leaing back ,still keeping Sakura in his arms and pulled the cloak from covering her back. His eyes widened and he once again pulled her so close. How dare he hurt her and now he is going to pay.

"Sakura, I need to know what happened," Pein said, he needed to know.

Sakura shook her head.

"Sakura's it's okay just tell me," Pein replied, he felt Sakura once again move her head.

"Okay then, I will have to go get Itachi to read your mind," Pein said, he hated the idea but he knew if something could have done this to her of all people there was a huge problem.

Pein stood up with Sakura still wrapped in his arms, he pulled her to her feet and insteadly grabbed one of his t-shirts he had left in the bathroom. It was clean but Sakura would still beable to smell him on it. Sakura pulled on some of her small black shorts and Pein walked with her towards the living room. She kept her eyes on the floor and was careful not to show any emotion.

"Itachi, read her mind," Pein ordered, Itachi looked up from his book with an eye brow raised.

"Why?" Itachi asked, he was fine with reading other people's minds but not Sakura's.

"Itachi, just do it," Pein shouted, losing his temper.

"Pein, give me a good reason or I'm not doing it," Itahi replied, Sakura gave a small weak smile and looked up at Pein.

"Sakura, jump," Pein ordered, holding Sakura by the waist and helping her sit on the table.

Sakura crossed her arms across her chest and kept her eyes trained on the floor. Pein pulled his shirt up from the back, until it was over the two words. Deidara and Sasori stopped what they wer doing, Kisame stood up from his chair and headed over along with the rest of the akatsuki. Sakura stayed as still as she possibly could as the akatsuki observed Sakura's back.

"He has gone too far," Itachi said, the anger clear in his voice.

"No, they," Sakura whispered, the akatsuki's eyes widened even more than before and everything seemed to stop for a second.

"Madara and Sasuke," Itachi replied, Sakura gave a single nod and closed her eyes, and reached up to the bottom of Pein's shirt she was wearing and pulled it down.

"Sakura, I know this might be a strange question, but were your defences up?" Itachi asked, the rest of the akatsuki glared at him.

"Not appropriate for the time, Itachi," Kisame said, knowing exactly where the question was headed.

"It is appropriate and the answer is no," Sakura answered, her eyes not shifting from the floor.

Itachi looked at Sakura's back and then took a step back.

"Sakura, what are you going to do?" Itachi asked, Sakura looked up and twisted her body towards him.

"I want to destory it, but I don't know," Sakura replied, in many ways she couldn't believe she was having this conversation with Itachi in front of the rest of the akatsuki.

"Destory what?" Deidara asked.

The rest of the akatsuki looked towards Deidara and shook their heads.

"Sakura, is pregnant," Sasori said, hitting his younger teammate on the back of his head.

"Akatsuki, get yourselves ready, we are heading out in ten minutes," Pein ordered.

"No," Sakura replied, grabbing Pein's arm tightly.

Pein just stared down at her.

"Please don't go," Sakura begged, looking like a child in her big brother's clothes begging for him to stay with her.

"Pein, she is still really weak. If we leave her alone and something happens you would nevere forgive yourself," Sasori said, going on Sakura's side because she was right and two he was the one looking after Sakura.

He was Sakura's temporary medical ninja and he always remembered what Sakura would always do. Sakura treated each patient with the small respect she wanted them to treat her with, but above all else she would save them if she could. It didn't matter who they were, she proved that when she healed Itachi for the first time after he kidnapped her. Sasori sighed and closed his eyes, hoping he would do what was best for Sakura and not himself.

"Sakura..." Pein said, shaking his head and losing his voice.

"Pein, I need to talk to Itachi. Go off and train like you usually do," Sakura said, sliding over the table and landing on the floor with a sharp pain in her side.

"Sakura, are you okay?" Sakura asked, standing up reasonable straight and looked up at Pein.

Pein didn't want to leave Sakura's side, but he knew he had to. Pein tried to calm himself down and followed the rest of the akatsuki outside. He didn't want to leave Itachi alone with his Sakura, after all he was an Uchiha and he could hurt her too.

"Follow me," Sakura ordered, Itachi followed her down the dark hallway and towards Pein's and her's shared room.

"Sakura stop, I can't go in Pein's room," Itachi said, stopping and waiting for Sakura to respond.

"Where do we go then?" Sakura asked, she knew there was too other options and didn't want to say either of them.

Itachi grabbed the door handle he was stood next to, he turned the handle and pushed the door open. Sakura stepped inside as her fear ran down her spine, she walked to the foot of the bed and waited for Itachi to come in. Itachi stood outside looking in on Sakura, her eyes drifted to Itachi's feet as he took a step towards her. Grabbing an old, heavy book from the bookshelf Itachi sat down beside the bed and flipped through it looking for the jutsu that will turn the undeveloped baby inside Sakura into his his. Sakura lay on the bed before Itachi and waited for him to go his thing. Sakura smiled gently and looked at Itachi, Itachi raised his hands over Sakura's stomach and took a deep breath in. Sakura let out a blood shattering scream and then she was out.

**To Be Continued**...Please Comment


End file.
